Shadows and Moonlight
by Neko desu ka
Summary: The life of a secret assassin in Kyoto. A tale of mystery, secrets, love and betrayal.


Shadows. Darkness. Night. Blood. Such was the backdrop of Kyoto nowadays. Such was the life of a secret assassin. It was very quiet tonight. The target was clear and sure to be a quick kill. Some higher authority of the Shogunate whose death was apparently worth the secrecy and skill of the Ishin's deadly weapon. Katsura's secret weapon. Very few even knew of the existence of the assassin. None had seen the face and live to tell of it.

Suddenly footsteps were heard. The hair on the back of the young killer pricked up. Alert like a cat, awaiting the perfect moment and suddenly springing into action. A flash of swords and two bodies lay cold in the road.

Smoothing a stray tuft of hair aside the hired sword wiped the blade clean and hurried off in the shadows, a night's work done.

Back at the inn a brooding Kenshin sipped tea slowly. He barely noticed the small tea waitress that came to refresh his cup. She sighed slightly. Most of the men here gave her too much attention – this one not enough. None the less she knew he had a lot on his mind. He was the secret assassin everyone talked about. She knew it had to be him. Who else had feminine features, a cross shaped scar and bright red hair? She had heard about his eyes being those of a demon, but she had never truly seen them. He always kept his head down when she was around. As if he was ashamed to greet her eyes with his own. As if he weren't worthy of looking into them. Not just her, but all the women who worked at the inn said the same. A strange boy. Yes, boy. He was barely her age. And she had just celebrated 18 years.

She knew better than to make any attempt at polite conversation. He would simply nod or make some very polite comment. So polite. Obviously his parents taught him respect from a young age. But what kind of parents would allow their son to be an assassin at such a tender age? They must be dead or worse. She cringed at the thought and for a moment had a pain of sorrow on his behalf. Suddenly he looked up.

She had been engrossed in her own thoughts about him and didn't noticed that he was staring intently in her face, as if he were reading her thoughts. He looked…. alarmed almost. As if he could see through her into her deepest secrets. She looked back – shyly. Not sure whether to play it off as a simple flirt or what. He was not like the other men. Thankfully the moment passed and he turned his attention back to his tea. Awkwardly she made some excuse and bowed and left.

Those eyes! Surely he didn't sense her secrets did he? Surely one glance couldn't allow him into her soul. It sure felt like he had stripped her of all her masks and saw deep into her innermost thoughts. No, she must be going crazy. Men can't read thoughts! Her breath quickened and she decided to go to her room.

She was just about to change into her sleeping clothes and call it a night when she noticed something sticking out of her jewelry box. It was a red ribbon. Her heart sank. She knew what that meant. The box was locked and only one other person had the key. While others received black envelopes and other forms of secret communication, hers came in the shape of a red ribbon.

Again into the night, another target, another kill. How many so far? No. She could not think about that. She had to stay focused on the task at hand. She smiled a little. She understood why the Battousai brooded so. She too knew the burden of being the secret assassin. Initially joining the Ishin disguised as a young boy, she proved her skill with the sword quickly. But too soon Katsura found her secret and banished her from combat. He, though, was the only one who knew of her identity.

When the idea of going secret had formed in her mind Katsura immediately rejected it. He did not like the idea of women mixed with war. But she had proven her skill and it was a clever plan. Waitress by day, assassin by night. Who would ever assume that this girl was one of the deadly killers they searched for? Even if the enemy entered the inn, none would suspect her of murdering dozens of officials. It was ingenious and Katsura couldn't help but agree to the plan. However, he refused to let her be the lone assassin, and the Battousai's skills were indeed impressive, so he set Himura as the 'secret' assassin and herself as the true secret. "Never let anyone see your face and live" he told her. If anyone ever got wind of her true identity as a woman, the whole plot sank.

True, some men had seen her face, yet it was the last glimpse they got before darkness took them over.

She wasn't a cruel person. She didn't enjoy killing. She would much rather find the love of a man and raise a family, but that had been stolen from her years ago.

Her name, Amaya, held new meaning for her. Hiyoshi, her former love, used to say that to him her name meant that love rained down from the heavens. Now it only rained blood. There once was a time of innocence and joy, but at the death of her parents she had nowhere to turn. No longer a child of flowers and sunshine, she was a bringer of death.

Softly snow started to fall in the city. She loved how it blanketed everything it touched. Making the ugliest of forms beautiful in its wake. Again she heard the crunch of footsteps and the sound of a carriage. This time she let them pass before striking. There were four men on foot beside the carriage and one driver. She only cared about the passenger. Stealthily running behind and jumping to the right side, she quickly set down the two men on that side. At that the passenger cried out, alerting the other men and causing the driver to stop. He tried to get out the carriage and escape, but her sword soon found its mark and she leapt from the carriage stoop to the driver's seat, swiftly slicing his throat.

There were still two men left; petty guards who joined the cause for honor and glory. It was a shame to put them down. They were just simple family men, trying to make do, but they had made the mistake of looking into her face. They could not live.

The first one charged at her and before he knew it she had jumped behind him and sliced him in the back. He fell quickly. The second weighed his actions more heavily. She watched with a calm eye and placed her hand at the hilt, ready to draw at a seconds' notice. He took a dissimilar stance, holding his sword out in front of him.

A flash of recognition took over her and she realized where she had seen that before.

Three summers earlier in Edo where she grew up. Hiyoshi's family fought that way.

A sick taste entered her mouth. Was it him? No, she could tell by his build that it could not be her Hiyoshi. This meant that his family was fighting for the Shogun! How? Was Hiyoshi in Kyoto too? She knew she had to fight him, yet, she found herself incapable of drawing her sword. He ran towards her and she stood stunned.

In the blink of an eye she saw a flash of steel and her attacker was put down. One look from him told it all. He was dead. She fell to her knees and knelt in the snow next to him. The entire world around her had stopped. It was Hiyoshi's brother. She knew it immediately. And he was dead. But not by her hand… she saw a glimpse of red hair and knew the full truth.

She awoke in the inn in her room. "Oh god" she thought. "Did I dream it?" No, a pain in her arm told her it must have been true, and Hiyoshi's brother must have gotten one small scratch on her before the Battousai moved in. The Battousai. How did he know? Why was he there? Was he following her?

She felt so ashamed. She had not drawn her sword. She had been stunned stiff. She had to go to Katsura immediately and beg his forgiveness. Also, how had she gotten here? Who had seen her come in? And Kenshin knew. What consequences would come to her from that?

She got up and walked into the hallway. Kenshin was sitting outside her door. He was sitting/sleeping in his typical fashion with his sword over his shoulder. His eyes popped open at the sound of her door opening. He stared coldly at her.

"We need to talk."

She looked at the floor and replied. "I need to speak to Katsura-san first."

"No. That won't be necessary. I've already discussed last night with him."

She gulped. His tone was unforgiving. He stood and motioned for her to follow him.

She did not want to fight him. His skills were far beyond her own. She had always heard that, but last night settled it. She was pretty good with batujitsu, but she hadn't even been able to register his speed.

She followed him into a secluded garden.

"How long have you known?" she asked.

"I've been on guard for some time. Your ki was off. Unreadable. Not like the other women. But yesterday evening you smelt of blood."

"That's why you looked at me so intently."

"I wanted to make sure you weren't a spy, so I followed you. We've been betrayed by our own before…" At that comment he looked at the sky, still snowing.

"I would never…"

He cut her off, "Yes, I spoke with Katsura-san. You've been under cover for some time it seems. Very clever. But a woman should never have blood on her hands."

He looked in her eyes intently.

"I am no ordinary woman, Battousai. Why should I stand back and wait helplessly as the men I love go to war and never return? Why shouldn't I lend my skills to the cause I believe in? Some would say no child should ever have blood on his hands either."

She turned her back on him and allowed her hair to whip behind. She knew she had made him angry. So stupid. Why? He had saved her life last night. Why did she turn her words so hateful so quickly? She turned around.

"I'm sorry. I spoke too soon…… thank you."

He stood quietly and stared at the accumulating snow.

"There is no need to thank me. Why did you hesitate? You've killed many men before, why were you tentative last night."

"It's a long story. I knew him. That was the last place I expected to see him."

"I'm afraid your skills are lacking if one man gets under your skin so much that you place yourself in harm's way. Katsura-san is unsure."

"It will never happen again! I assure you. Katsura-san can be assured of my skills. Please, don't let him doom me to the kitchen for the rest of the war!"

"He wants to speak to you. You'll have to convince him, not me."

He stared again into her eyes, reading her mind. She regretted ever wishing she could see those eyes. She had no idea then how cold they could be.

"I'll go right away. Thank you again Himura-san."

"I've always been unsure about having a woman in combat anyway, now my fears have come true."

"Katsura-san, I have served you for these two years without fail."

"Himura says you faltered. Who was this man? Why did you fail to draw your sword?"

"He is no one. He only surprised me sir. I did not expect my past to present itself here, but he is gone, and I have put all that behind me. It is over sir."

"You will take some time off to regain your mind. This cannot happen again. We cannot afford to allow anyone to know your identity."

"What about Himura?"

"Himura will say nothing. I trust him with my life…. For now, lay low. Keep up your appearances in the inn as a server. I will send you the signal when we need your services again."

"Thank you sir. You will not regret this." She bowed very low and left the room.

Over the next few days she could not help but cross Kenshin's path. Serving him tea or cleaning his futon. (Which seemed pointless since he never used it)

Amaya wondered about this boy/man. How could one be so cold and so kind at the same time? He was still ever polite to her and gave no indication that he knew anything or acted any differently around her, except that he completely avoided her eyes. Even more so than before. He read her ki regularly and wondered about her as well. How could a woman be so graceful and delicate but be so vicious at the same time? He had watched how she had put down the first group of guards and how deftly she leapt onto the carriage to take out the driver. In fact, he had been quite impressed with her skill until the last man caused her to flinch. If she had been a man, he may have let her die the way she deserved for hesitating so.

She stared at him. Trying to read his ki. He hid it very well. He was apparently more skilled in this area than her. Probably more skilled in every area. She felt so ashamed around him now. Like a mere woman who had needed rescuing. Did he feel the need to protect her? Is that why he followed her? No, he had mentioned a spy. He had mentioned there being one in the past. He had to mean Izuka. She had personally asked to take Izuka out herself. Not only was he a spy and deserved death, but he was a slimy character who always made indecent comments to her. What a great pleasure it was to pretend to seduce him and then kill him. Perhaps the only kill she actually got enjoyment out of. Rumor has it that Izuka caused the death of Himura's wife. She remembered Tomoe. They worked together a little at the inn. Pretty woman. Poor Himura. Even though their marriage was a cover up, Amaya felt that Himura probably did have feelings for the girl.

"Amaya-san?"

She was broken out of her trance by the innkeeper.

"Yes"

"Katsura-san is ready for his bath. He has asked that you prepare it tonight."

"Ok, I will go right away."

As she turned she saw out of the corner of her eye, Himura raise his glance slightly at her, overhearing the conversation. He knew the underlying message of it all.

As she rushed to the bathhouse, she felt all tingly and excited, but also nervous. Katsura was obviously ready to use her. But would Himura tag along again?

The red ribbon told it all. She soon was dressed in her assassin gear and off into the night. The snow had stopped a day ago and now instead of looking beautiful it was dirty and sullied by all the foot traffic from the day. She thought back to the last time she saw Hiyoshi. It was spring and her parents had just been killed.

"We should run off and get married, Hiyoshi. I have no where to go!"

"We couldn't. I couldn't. We're much too young. We're barely 15, what would we do, where would we live."

Tears ran down from Amaya's dark blue eyes.

"We could run away. We could live in a village and farm. It doesn't matter. We'd be together."

"We would starve Amaya. I can't run off with you just to watch you die a slow death. It would kill me more than anything." He held her close.

She cried into his shirt, breathing in his fragrance.

"Hiyoshi. I don't know where to go. I have no relatives left. I will starve anyway."

"No, my dear, you will not. I will take care of you. I have some cousins in a town not far from here. There isn't any fighting going on and you'll be safe there and taken care of."

"But when will I see you again?"

"I don't know, love. But we'll have to wait. We have to give it time. We've got to wait until this terrible war is over."

"I could fight. I could fight with you! I'm just as strong and skilled as you are."

"I know. I have no doubt that you could take on 5 men yourself, but I cannot. War is no place for a woman. Stay with my cousins and I'll come for you. I promise."

Amaya did go to live with Hiyoshi's cousins for awhile, but they hated her and were cruel. Apparently when her parents were killed by the Shogunate, they had been accused of some crimes. Though they weren't true, Hiyoshi's cousins hated her for it and called her awful names. They knew Hiyoshi loved her and did not want her to spoil their good name. They told her Hiyoshi didn't love her anymore and had gone to fight for the Shogun. Amaya couldn't believe this to be true and after letters from Hiyoshi stopped coming, she feared him dead. No way would he fight for the same men who killed her family. Unable to track him down, she vowed to take revenge on behalf of her family and the love that had been ruined by this war. That's when she decided to join the Ishin Shishi.

"But, now... maybe they were right. Maybe Hiyoshi did go to fight for the Shogunate. But why would he, knowing what he did to my parents. It just doesn't make sense."

Hiyoshi is dead she told herself. Maybe his brother was forced to serve or maybe they fell out of sorts, but Hiyoshi had to be dead. She hadn't seen him at all these past two years in Kyoto and she had looked for months before joining with Katsura.

The darkest of night fell soon, the full moon growing in the sky. She cursed the moon. It made her job harder. She turned the corner and walked a little closer to her target. Then she stopped. Shinsingumi! She cursed under her breath. She had only dealt with them a little in the past, but more and more these recent months. They were getting too aware of what the possible targets were for assassins like her, and they lie waiting many a night to ensnare the likes of her and Himura. Any further and she'd be spotted for sure in this light. Stupid Moon. Her first night back and she has to deal with a full moon and Shinsingumi. This was not going to be easy.

She bolted towards the building and caught two of them off guard, but that was it. Soon 5 men were charging towards her. The first two she dispatched of quickly and then she noticed a glint in the corner of her eye. There in the shadows was Himura! He had followed her again.

"Still not sure of my skills, eh, Himura?" She thought to herself. But he didn't move. He stayed in that spot slightly out of sight. "What is he doing? What is waiting for?"

She soon knew. For the next Shinshingumi to run her direction was none other than Hajime Saito.

Saito charged at her with his signature Gatotsu. She deflected it, but barely. But Himura jumped in. He slashed and jumped so much that she was tempted to stop and just watch him, his skill was so amazing. If there was ever a match for Saito, it was the Battousai. But she had no time to admire, three men were running her direction. The first one tried to jump from above, but she slashed upward and made short work of him. The second charged in from behind and cut at her head. She dodged just in time, but her hair was cut loose from its ties. Her black hair shimmered down her shoulders in the moonlight. She turned quickly to meet him as if to say, "Close, but not close enough" and with one quick move sliced him neatly in two.

She watched him fall and the blood soak into the snow before turning to the third man. She was mad now. Determined to show Katsura that he had made no mistake in re-hiring her.

The third man turned to her and took his stance. It was similar to the man she had seen a few nights before. Hiyoshi! It was him. She knew it. She looked around. Himura was still busy holding Saito off. Neither had made so much as a scratch on the other. This was her battle, there was no escape. She made eye contact with the man. He stared at her and suddenly recognition shown in his eyes. He knew. It was her. He could tell by the way the moon shined off her hair and how her deep blue eyes reflected pools of moonlight back that it was her. Despite the male clothing and the blood, he could tell. And tears swelled up in his eyes.

She was crying as well, yet neither had abandoned there attack stance. Not knowing if the other knew the truth or not. But neither was going to be the first to attack. Suddenly an explosion roared through the streets. They were close to the shore and apparently a cannon had fired into the fray. She was thrown off her feet toward Hiyoshi. Practically into his arms. Once she regained herself a few moments later, she looked into his face and knew he knew. They looked at each other for one fleeting moment before she heard Kenshin's cry. "Come on!" She had to go. There was no way she could stay. Saito would make mince meat of her. There was still a moment of escape. She grabbed her sword and took off behind Kenshin. But not before looking back and stealing a glance to her beloved. A glance that meant a thousand words.

Back at the inn, Kenshin helped her enter so no one would see her. She got out of her soiled clothing and into a proper kimono. The explosion had shaken Kenshin up. She sighed a bit of relief. It was probably the only way that fight would have ended. She felt for sure that otherwise Saito and Kenshin would have both killed each other. Kenshin didn't know about Hiyoshi. He didn't suspect a thing. She cleaned herself up very quickly and left to her room, eager to get away from his prying eyes.

Back in her room she cried for hours. Her Hiyoshi was alive! And fighting for Saito! How could that be! And she nearly killed him, to think! She hadn't seen him in 3 years, yet her love was as strong as ever. And what did he think about her? He obviously recognized her, that much was certain. Was he crying? Did he still love her?

It happened so fast. She wasn't sure what to think. There was no way to do anything. He didn't know where she was, nor could he find out, that would be detrimental to the cause, yet, she couldn't dare seek him out for fear of being accused a spy. Oh god, what to do. This was more torture than believing him dead. Now she knew he was just within grasp, yet completely unattainable.

"Oh God" she thought "They know who I am now!" She paced the room.

"What to do? Tell Katsura and be taken off the field. This would mean that she wouldn't run into her lover in battle, yet that was the only way she knew to see him again!"

"Not tell Katsura, and risk the lives of all the men in the inn – Even Himura's!"

She did not know what to do.

The next morning as she prepared breakfast for the men, she avoided Kenshin's eye on purpose. She desperately tried to mask her ki and put on a cheerful, unconcerned mood. Katsura called her into his room early (for tea) and asked her about the night before.

"Himura has already spoken to me. He says you fought very well and victory was immediate if you hadn't been interrupted by the cannon. Very good. I suppose whatever caused you to fail before has passed. I am quite pleased."

"Thank you Katsura-san."

"Are you ok? You look tired this morning."

"Yes, just a little, the cannon shook me up so I slept little last night, but I'll be ok."

"I'm sorry to hear that, take the afternoon off and I'll not send you any missions tonight."

Amaya bowed. "Thank you Katsura-san"

Amaya slid the door closed and sighed a relief. She really could use the rest, not that she could sleep anyway. She turned the corner to find Kenshin standing there.

"Amaya, may I have a word with you please."

Again, her heart in her throat, she followed him into the garden.

"You hesitated again last night." She looked at him shocked.

"I may have been engaged with Saito, but don't think I didn't notice."

She bowed her head so low, tears swelling up into her eyes.

"But your opponent faltered as well."

Amaya looked up into Kenshin's eyes. They weren't amber like they usually were. A very soft lavender color had taken over. They were calming and soothing instead of cold and piercing. The change unnerved her.

"Himura-san, I can explain . . . "

"There's no need. This man is obviously your former lover. I understand the pain that can come from being faced with killing the one you love most on the earth." He stopped as if removing a painful thought from his mind.

"If Tomoe had been working for the Shogunate would you have killed her?"

The eyes turned from lavender to ice blue in an instant. Then back to lavender.

"I can't answer that. What's done is done, and I serve Katsura to assure that Tomoe did not die for nothing. I will spend the rest of my life repenting for her death and the deaths of all those that I kill here in Kyoto. But, in order for Tomoe's death to not be in vain, I must do all I can to bring about the new Meiji era. I cannot allow someone to stand in that path. No matter how painful it would be to eliminate them."

Amaya swallowed hard. She could not fight Kenshin. If it came to it, she would lose.

"I don't intend to betray the Ishin Shishi. I too made a vow to avenge my parents deaths by serving to bring down the Shogunate. I cannot betray that path now, no matter how painful."

Kenshin turned to look at Amaya. He felt her pain so strongly. This poor girl was going through worse than he ever had to. He slayed his beloved on accident. She was having to make a conscious choice to.

"I think you should tell Katsura you want out. It's too dangerous now. Not just for you, but for everyone. Your secret could easily be betrayed."

Amaya nodded. "But, then am I destined to not be a part of bringing in the new era? How does that honor my parents' death?"

"I suppose that is up to Katsura to decide."

Kenshin left her in tears in the garden, his heart heavy.

Katsura agreed that Amaya be taken off the battle field for an indefinite time. Amaya was beside herself. She was relieved of not being asked to kill her Hiyoshi, but at the same time she spent each night in agony knowing that one of the men she served tea to could be out there in battle with him. Each morning she spoke with Kenshin to get the nights news. "Did you see him? Did he fight?"

So far none of the warriors had crossed her lover. Kenshin felt a deep connection to her through her pain. It helped him ease the pain of losing Tomoe. He prayed that the conflict would end soon and that perhaps there was hope for her and Hiyoshi to be together in the new era. During their morning talks they had become quite good friends. He prayed more than anything that he would not cross Hiyoshi in battle.

One day there was a particularly bloody battle. The inn saw many of the young men not return. Amaya was terribly worried. Not only for the cause she believed in, but the fact that the other side had possibly taken large casualties as well.

Surprisingly she found a red ribbon waiting for her one afternoon. She met with Katsura the next moment.

"Do you vow alliegience to the Meiji cause?"

"Yes, Katsura-san. I vowed it two years ago and I vow it again today."

"Because I ask of you a very dangerous mission. Different than any other you have taken. A very prominent official has asked about a possible cease fire. Some of our leaders are meeting with him to discuss the details of a possible surrender or cease fire. I can only send so many men with our leaders without the other side getting suspicious. This is where you come in. I want you to be the special escort of this leader. He does not know you are serving as his bodyguard. He will only see you as his escort. But I want you to be my eyes and ears at this meeting and if anything should go wrong, you are to take action. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Katsura-san. Are we really so close to ending the conflict?"

"Indeed. Their side has taken great losses and there is very little chance that they will be victorious. The end is in sight. It is just a matter of how long they want the conflict to last now."

Amaya was thrilled to hear how close the war was to being over, but at the same time pained to hear of the other side losing so many soldiers. What if her Hiyoshi was one of the lost!

"I am honored to be chosen for this mission. I will not disappoint you."

"Amaya, this is to be of supreme secrecy. You are not to draw your sword until a threat has emerged. We want this to be a peaceful meeting. They cannot at any time suspect that you are a bodyguard."

"I understand."

Amaya bowed and left the room. She made it to her room and prepared the special kimono that Katsura had made for her. It was designed to ingeniously slip off to reveal a short gi underneath for fighting. The question was where to hide her sword? Katsura has already thought of that. He had an umbrella designed to hide the sword, yet look seemingly innocent.

She spent the evening fixing her hair just so and making herself in everyway presentable as a respected officials escort. A carriage carried her to meet the official and then the two of them were escorted to a large mansion for the talks. She flirted here and there and made small conversation with the officials, while at the same time sizing up the other side.

They entered a large western-style home and were directed to a sitting room where men were smoking cigars and sitting in large cushioned chairs. Someone very important looking was sitting near the fireplace. He had two men on either side of him. Amaya had never been that exposed to western things and was truly enamored by the items around her. She was taking in the paintings and tapestries when she saw Hiyoshi, wearing an official uniform and standing next to another important looking man.

Her first instinct was to run to him and throw her arms around him. But she quickly knew her place. He hadn't seen her yet, and if he did, he would know wouldn't he? Would he blow her cover? She decided to play it cool and keep a low profile. She found the arm of the man she had traveled with and began to flirt with him and play the proper escort. Soon, the important men retired to a meeting room. Only one guard per man was allowed in, and no females. She was here to be Katsura's eyes and ears and couldn't be secluded from the action. What if something went wrong?

"Surely, you gentlemen wouldn't leave us ladies out here to entertain ourselves would you?" Coyly she asked.

One of the officials turned to her "If we allowed you ladies in, we'd be so distracted by your beauty that we'd never get any work done. But surely the company of our extra guards will keep you entertained." He showed Amaya to a parlor where a card game was going on.

"Do you know how to play the western game, whist? No? Well surely one of these men can show you while we have our little meeting."

At that three young men jumped up to help her with the rules. She played along but her mind was on anything but the game before her.

What should she do? She should be trying to get near her escort so she could guard him if need be. She should not be in here playing games. She had a feeling this was not what Katsura had in mind when he hired her for this mission. Soon she eyed Hiyoshi in the corner. He had been watching her the entire time. She blushed very obviously.

Now she was completely flustered? Did Katsura know Hiyoshi would be here? Was this a test of her loyalty?

Her heart beat out of her chest. There he was ten feet away, yet so far. He seemed engaged in conversation yet his eyes remained fixed on her.

She felt both flattered and unnerved. She still couldn't tell if he was in love with her. If what his cousins had said about him was true. That he was disgraced by being with her and associated with her family and that he rejected her and joined the Shogunate.

She needed to get out of this room.

"Excuse me, but may I be shown to the facilities?"

This was her chance. She could fain the need to use the restroom and then think of a plan from there. She wasn't sure if she should leave or stay. Should she leave and something terrible happen in her absence, she would be found at fault for leaving her post. But if she stayed, her secret could be let out and whatever peace talks where going on would be halted. She was walked outdoors to the outhouse through a garden. Because she was on enemy territory she was guarded the entire time.

When she came out of the outhouse Hiyoshi was standing there.

"I told the other guard to go back to the party. That'd I'd watch you from here on."

Amaya just looked into his eyes and nodded. She still couldn't tell if he felt the same way. There wasn't a hint of sentiment in his voice. This really saddened her. "Well, he doesn't love me anymore. I was so foolish to think otherwise. I guess he really did abandon me three years ago." She thought. Her sadness turned to anger quickly. "He did leave me! How dare he? Did he ever love me? The cad. I should have dealt with him on the road when I saw him. How could I have ever wavered in my loyalty to the Meiji for him, when he so quickly left me all alone?"

While thinking this she realized that Hiyoshi had stopped walking beside her. She turned towards him to find his eyes filled with tears.

"Hiyoshi?"

"Amaya! How can you look at me with such cold eyes? Do you not still love me as much as I love you?"

"Oh, Hiyoshi" Her heart burst. "I've never stopped loving you!"

He held her close and kissed her. Afterwards she cried into his shoulder, much like she had three years ago. Breathing in his scent.

"Hiyoshi, why did you leave me? Why did you join the Shogunate? Why after all they had done to my parents!"

"Amaya." He pulled up on her chin with his finger. "Didn't you know? My father was deeply connected with the Shogun. After your family was criminalized I was asked to join the army at the request of my father. To deny him would have been to dishonor him and my family name. At first I refused, but my cousins told me you had run away. I tried to find you but couldn't, so I joined, reluctantly. I never agreed with the cause, and now I wish I hadn't so easily given in to my father's wishes. I should have never left you. I figured you dead or worse, with no family to go to and no way to support yourself. Imagine my surprise when I meet you face to face on the road in Kyoto."

Amaya buried her head into his chest. She didn't want to hear these things, yet she wanted nothing more than for him to keep telling her how much he loved her. If only time would stop and she could stay here forever in his arms.

"Hiyoshi, your brother…"

"Hito? He's dead, I know. Killed by the Battousai. That evil murderer."

"No, don't say such things. Hito was attacking me. He didn't know. I …." She just couldn't talk anymore. So many things to say, so many things that cannot be said.

"You're not the Battousai are you!" He pulled her away from her and looked her in the face. "They say he has feminine features and eyes of a demon. No one has seen his face and lived to tell."

"No. They also say he has a cross shaped scar and red hair, but I don't have those now do I?"

"No, you don't. That's good. I hate the Battousai. When I heard that Hito was killed by him I vowed to kill him myself. When I saw you there I was so frightened that I would have to kill you for killing Hito. So frightened that you had become such a monster."

"Hiyoshi,…" She put her finger to his lips. "I cannot stay. I must go. I.. I can't see you like this."

"Wait!" He clamored after her. "Are you here to assassinate someone? You're on a mission aren't you!"

"Are you going to sound the alarm? Are you going to betray me?"

"I can't… I… don't know… Why don't we just run away now together?"

"I can't do that Hiyoshi. I made a vow. I've pledged a loyalty that I cannot break. After the war, perhaps, but now.. it's just not possible."

"You don't love me, Amaya, I can't let you go now that I have you. I can't let you go back to being a ruthless killer. I can't let them use you to do their dirty work. I can't let them send a woman to do a man's job."

Amaya pulled away. "I chose this life Hiyoshi. Just as you chose yours. I cannot stray from it now."

Just then alarms were being sent through the building. The clanging of swords could be heard.

"Oh no, the peacetalks!" Amaya quickly slipped out of her kimono and pulled the sword from the umbrella and ran towards the action. Hiyoshi yelled at her stop.

She entered the building to find complete chaos. Men were attacking each other and at first it was quite difficult to find out who was on what side. But soon she found her escort and set out to protect him. She grabbed him by the arm and started to lead him out the house, slicing attackers as they went.

Finally they struggled to get to the carriage and sped away.

"Aren't you the girl I brought here with me?"

"Yes, sir."

"Katsura said you were a special girl. But I didn't know he meant like this!"

Amaya smiled politely, but grimaced inside at what the man probably thought. "Well, my cover is completely blown now."

But too soon the carriage was brought to a halt. They were surrounded by Shinshingumi. Amaya jumped out of the carriage and brandished her sword. Two of the men attacked her head on and she swiftly parried their attacks and sliced through them both in one movement. Then again she saw Hiyoshi.

"Are you going to attack me?"

"I have no intentions of harming you."

"Then good, you'll let me go then."

"Amaya, leave this life and come with me. We could be happy together."

Just then Amaya saw the glint of steel so familiar. Himura was here, waiting in the shadows. What was he going to do? If she decided to leave her post would he let her? Would he attack Hiyoshi? Would he attack her?

Hiyoshi soon saw the flash of red hair.

"Battousai. It's about time we meet. I hear you killed my brother."

Himura stood out from the shadows amber eyes glinting. "I've killed a lot of people."

Amaya swallowed hard. This was not good. Hiyoshi was bent on revenging his brother's death, yet he was no match for Himura.

"Hiyoshi, no! Don't, you'll be killed."

"Amaya, this murderer killed by brother and countless others in cold blood. I cannot let him live."

"Hiyoshi - I have no desire to kill you and bring pain to my friend Amaya here. But I cannot let you attack me and live."

Amaya ran to Hiyoshi.

"Please, put away your sword. We'll run away. We'll go. Just let it go." She kissed his face a dozen times.

Hiyoshi started to put his sword down.

Himura still stood there alert and in batujitsu stance.

"Himura, please, let me go. Can't you please just explain to Katsura-san? Please."

Himura's eyes were still amber and burning.

"Himura, Kenshin, please. Don't you think that if you had a moment of a chance of happiness with Tomoe you'd take it? Please don't think ill of me. Isn't that what the whole point of fighting for the Meiji era is for? So people can love and live in peace! "

Kenshin's eyes softened to lavender for a moment. He took his hand from his hilt and straightened up.

"Go. Go now and quickly. May you live in happiness for many years."

He turned to walk away.

"Oh thank you Himura. Thank you so much. Tomoe is smiling upon you right now!"

Himura smiled a pained smile and began to walk away.

Amaya ran to Hiyoshi to kiss him. "We're free Hiyoshi. Free to do whatever we please."

"I can't believe you let him go." Amaya stepped back. "What? Let him go. He let us go. Don't you see?"

"No. I can't. Now that I've seen him face to face I can't just walk away. Before, in the garden, I forgot all the pain of losing my only brother. But now… I just can't let him go like that."

Hiyoshi reached for his sword and ran after Kenshin yelling. Amaya grabbed her sword and went after him. "Oh no, he's going to catch Kenshin off guard!"

Hiyoshi was just about to bring the sword down on Kenshin's head when Amaya swung up and around to block the sword. Unfortunately – no one catches Kenshin off guard. Kenshin was already waiting and was ready to block the sword himself. He swung just a hair faster than her and caught the sword in midair- leaving Hiyoshi's middle open to her sword swing. She hadn't had time to react and sliced him straight up the middle.

Hiyoshi fell back into the snow and the snow soon turned red from the blood flowing from him.

Amaya leapt to his side wailing. "Oh my god what have I done!" She held him and cried and kissed his face, but Hiyoshi was dead.

Kenshin watched from afar but felt he was intruding. He decided to head back to the inn and arrange with Katsura to bury the body. All the pain of losing Tomoe came rushing up to him and he wept fiercely.

When he arrived to retrieve the body, Amaya was no where to be found. Nothing was left but her sword stuck upright in the ground, a trail of blood flowing from it into the snow.


End file.
